


Faça Jus

by hanabia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Beatriz de 2014 inventou isso e eu revivi pra te presentear, Chanyeol odeia Jongin simplesmente porque ama ele, Chanyeol é metido a emo 2009, Distopia, Enemies to Lovers, Jongin é debochado, Jongin é metido, M/M, Na verdade é Friends to Lovers mas os friends viram enemies por isso é meio Enemies to Lovers, Parker não me odeie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabia/pseuds/hanabia
Summary: Chanyeol recebe uma missão urgente de seu comandante: deter o grupo de rebeldes que anda rondando o vilarejo de Ashwood e sequestrando guerreiros. Como bom Guia Interno, aceita de bom grado e sente-se orgulhoso por ser encarregado de tal tarefa. Porém, os encantos da responsabilidade caem por terra quando Jongin, o outro Guia Interno do vilarejo e pessoa com a qual pelo primeiro lugar a vida inteira, é designado para ser seu par. Agora, juntos e discutindo mais a cada minuto, os dois arriscam a própria vida nas montanhas. A perigosa aventura mostrando-os que tamanho ódio só tinha um único e certeiro fim.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Pokédex secreto





	Faça Jus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwa/gifts).



> Oi? Oi. Eu gostaria de aproveitar esse espaço, antes de alguém ler o que eu escrevi, para dar um recadinho à todas as integrantes da Pokédex: vocês tornaram a experiência de participar do EXOlipse dez mil vezes melhor pra mim, de verdade! Amei acompanhar o fest do ladinho de vocês e finalmente amigar no ficdom. Fico bastante feliz que tenhamos nos aproximado (mesmo que eu apareça no grupo uma vez por mês) ao ponto de fazer um amigo secreto!!! 
> 
> Para a Parker, a pessoa que eu tirei: não sei o que dizer além de pedir desculpas. Brincadeiras à parte, eu espero do fundo do meu coraçãozinho que você goste disso aqui. Escrevi com carinho, ainda que não tudo (fé no kai que a atualização sai). Revivi um RPG que eu fiz no meu ensino médio pra montar um plot que achei que te agradaria. Foi um pouco difícil e saiu um pouco diferente do que planejei, mas... é isso! 
> 
> Aviso: serão 3 capítulos e pretendo atualizar de 10 em 10 dias, no máximo. 
> 
> Aos demais que lerão, agradeço demais o interesse <3  
> Espero que a leitura seja boa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é o primeiro capítulo de três, onde eu vou abordar o contexto histório de Faça Jus. O ponto chave do plot não aparece logo de cara, mesmo assim, eu achei necessário introduzir essa fanfic dessa forma.
> 
> Espero que gostem! Especialmente você, Parker ♥
> 
> Boa leitura!

⚔️ ⚔️ ⚔️

 _“Synville é um país da Nova Ordem, mais um dentre os muitos que surgiram após a Quinta Revolução Industrial, ocorrida em 2077, quando as grandes potências enfrentaram uma crise tecnológica devido à supersaturação do mercado. Somada aos demais colapsos do sistema mundial_ — _como a crise hídrica, a insuficiência das matrizes energéticas, escassez de alimentos e o aumento descontrolado dos índices de violência_ — _, a Quinta Revolução Industrial foi o estopim para que os habitantes do Planeta Terra enfrentassem o momento mais difícil da história. O fim era iminente._

_A elaboração do Projeto Beta, então, surgiu como alternativa. Atualmente, esse é o mais importante dos documentos já instituídos em toda a humanidade. Consiste em um acordo internacional em prol da reorganização da população, no restabelecimento da ordem. Realmente, funcionou. Antes que fosse tarde demais, países da Antiga Ordem se fundiram, em algumas vezes até deixando de lado os fatores socioeconômicos que um dia os tornaram rivais._

_Os Três Grandes Líderes que fundaram Synville demonstraram, inicialmente, serem bastante a favor de todas as implicações do Projeto Beta, assim como todos os outros fundadores de países. Porém, como tudo aquilo controlado por seres humanos, passíveis de ganância e da ambição, não demorou para que as primeiras desavenças entre si surgissem. Assim, cada líder deu origem à uma região onde poderia governar, localmente e da forma que bem entendessem. As Três Regiões Originais, chamadas de vilarejos, receberam o nome de Roctartowns, Collcity e Lience._

_Com o passar das décadas, outros movimentos rebeldes ganharam força, homens e mulheres querendo assumir papéis tão importantes quanto os dos Três Grandes, querendo, por exemplo, implementar diferentes projetos de gerenciamento dos recursos escassos. Então, em uma abordagem rápida, simplificando todos os conflitos e focando em suas consequências, Collcity originou os vilarejos de Saguna e Ravenya. Por sua vez, Lience deu origem à Tecabes e Hanswood._

_Assim, história vai, história vem, Synville tornou-se um conjunto de doze vilarejos. Em ordem de fundação, temos: Roctartowns, Collcity, Lience, Saguna, Ravenya, Tecabes, Hanswood, Mainville, Querubes, Septnya, Mainville, Kyrona e Ashwood._

_Não parou por aí. Vinte anos de paz se passaram, enquanto cada Líder Local colocava em prática seus planos. Daí aconteceu A Revolta, ocasionada por disputas territoriais e de poder; a influência de vilarejos mais desenvolvidos sob os recém-fundados sendo o estopim para as tensões políticas espalhadas em todo o país._

_Em 2155, os idealizadores do Projeto Beta, até então alheio à situação divergente de Synville, intervieram no governo do país de Nova Ordem, implantando, como solução para todos os problemas, o Festival Syn. O festival consistia em uma competição física e intelectual com diversas provas; cada vilarejo deveria enviar cinco de seus habitantes mais capacitados para participar. Ao final, o vilarejo natal dos vencedores conquistava, além do Troféu de Reconhecimento Beta e uma boa recompensa monetária, o direito de comandar todo o país por três anos. Isto é, propunha que o vilarejo vencedor pudesse interferir diretamente nas Leis Gerais de outros vilarejos._

_A ideia gerou tumulto. Entretanto, os doze líderes aceitaram de bom grado, o ego os impulsionando a querer provar que seus habitantes eram os melhores — e, diretamente, que seus respectivos governos eram os melhores. Ansiosos e esforçados para alcançar a vitória, investiram significamente no treinamento dos jovens. Mesmo assim, apenas competidores dos mesmos vilarejos conseguiram chegar até o final do Festival Syn. Ashwood, o mais novo dos vilarejos, retém um sucesso expressivo._

_E essa é a breve história de como e porque chegamos até aqui.”_

Trecho do livro “ _O que fomos e o que somos_ ”, escrito por Theodore Aihyl, Líder Local de Ashwood.

⚔️ ⚔️ ⚔️  
  


**Ano 2200**

**Logo após o 15° Festival Syn**

Em seus vinte e dois anos de vida, Chanyeol nunca viu uma multidão tão animada. O vilarejo inteiro estava em festa, comemorando a vitória de seus Guias Internos — como eram chamados os melhores guerreiros de Ashwood — no Festival Syn. Tamanha felicidade era compreensível, passados os dias de cão que os cinco guerreiros viveram para conquistar a vitória, mantendo o vilarejo no comando do país pelo quinto festival seguido. 

— Eu só quero beber até esquecer meu nome — murmurou Chiyo, desprendendo os cabelos do coque e torcendo o sangue que escorreu dos fios longos. — Você tinha mesmo que matar aquele cara bem em cima de mim? — Estava indignada com o resultado da última prova do Festival. Tinham ganhado, o que era ótimo, porém Baekhyun não foi muito conveniente ao se intrometer em sua na disputa com um competidor de Liece, praticamente partindo-o ao meio com a espada. 

— Você deveria me agradecer — protestou o Byun. — Ele ia deixar uma cicatriz enorme nessa sua carinha enjoada.

— Ainda bem que essa merda acabou, não aguento mais ouvir a voz vocês dois. — Chanyeol fincou sua espada no chão e disse, sentando-se no canto da arena. Chiyo fez uma careta, em desdém ao comentário, e Baek somente ignorou.

Os cinco esperavam a comissão do Projeto Beta entregar-lhes o troféu, por isso mantinham-se no local da última prova, como exigiam as regras. De longe, era triste ver a cena, cinco corpos mortos para um lado, os competidores de Lience, e cinco jovens machucados do outro, que fingiam muito bem não se importar com que acabaram de fazer. De perto, era mais triste ainda. 

Àquela altura, era matar ou morrer. E foram ensinados durante muito tempo a nunca hesitar. Precisavam fazer jus às espadas que carregavam, tratá-las como uma extensão do próprio corpo; o instinto de sobrevivência e a coragem falando mais alto. 

— Como você está? — Baekhyun perguntou ao Park, que, logo no começo do combate, ganhou um corte profundo no bíceps direto, impossibilitando-o de enfrentar seu inimigo apropriadamente. 

— Não teria acontecido se ele tivesse me escutado — afirmou Jongin, o tom rude e a postura mais ainda. Alternou a perna de apoio, passou a mão entre os cabelos e estalou a língua. — Tem sorte que eu te salvei, _Yeollie_. 

Chanyeol engoliu seco, o gosto de ferro em sua língua fazendo-o quase esboçar uma careta. Odiava aquele apelido, odiava mais ouví-lo sair da boca de Jongin. A dor de ter sido atingido não era nada comparada ao quanto seu ego saiu ferido no final do festival. O Kim era a última pessoa do mundo pela qual gostaria de ser salvo. Lidaria com o escárnio alheio o resto da vida. 

Nada disse, impaciente. Ignorar a existência de Jongin, às vezes, era a única forma de fazê-lo calar a boca. Enquanto tentava não pensar no ardor devido ao corte e na fraqueza que sentia por perder tanto sangue, levantou a cabeça e buscou Sehun, quem tinha saído mais ferido entre os cinco.

— Você precisa de um médico, rápido. — O Park vociferou. 

— Exagero — falou o Oh, com certa dificuldade. Tinha um humor neutro, como se o que acabara de experienciar não fosse nada demais. Segurava o próprio braço quebrado com uma leveza surreal, internalizando a agonia que aquilo lhe causava. 

Chiyo resolveu tomar uma atitude quanto a isso. Tirou sua armadura pesada e jogou-a no chão. Em seguida, tirou a blusa reforçada que vestia por baixo, sem um pingo de vergonha dos quatro homens que a assistiam, ficando apenas com o top preto. Logo, cortou uns cinco dedos acima da barra da blusa e ajoelhou-se em frente a Sehun, ajudando-o a passar a faixa improvisada pelo pescoço.

— Vai ficar menos ruim assim — declarou, dando de ombros. 

Baekhyun, ao ver a cena, repetiu os passos da mulher, estendendo sua blusa própria para que ela vestisse. 

— Você vai adorar sair assim na foto da vitória, né? — Ela o acusou, aceitando a peça de roupa. 

O Byun sorriu travesso. De fato, poder mostrar o abdômen definido para o país todo ver era sim algo que o orgulhava. 

— É claro que sim — confirmou. — Você deveria tirar também, _Yeollie_. — Escolheu dizer o apelido só para ver a carranca do outro ficar mais expressiva.

Chanyeol riu soprado. Por que todos sempre resolviam testar sua paciência? 

— Finalmente! — exclamou Jongin, apontando para as pessoas que se aproximavam de si. 

Os cinco se entreolharam, pouquíssimos nervosos. Estava na hora. 

Foram levados para o Palácio do Líder Local, onde todas as personalidades mais importantes de Synville estavam reunidas no Salão Principal. Haviam cerca de cinquenta pessoas: os doze líderes, os sete membros da comissão do Projeto Beta e os competidores eliminados antes da última prova (a única que era mortal). Os cinco, então, instruídos a permanecer no centro, receberam uma salva de aplausos. 

Todas as páginas do documento de encerramento do Festival Syn foram lidas em alto e bom som. Depois de erguerem o troféu e observarem o Líder de Ashwood assinar o Termo de Governo que dizia respeito aos próximos três anos, um único fotógrafo aproximou-se deles, que já sabiam o que fazer. 

Sehun e seu braço pendurado pela tipóia improvisada; Chanyeol com um corte profundo jorrando sangue, manchando cerâmica vistosa do chão; Chiyo com os cabelos pretos e longos molhados, as gotas vermelhas espalhadas pela blusa branca do Byun, bem maior que seu tamanho; Baekhyun com o peitoral definido à mostra, a pose evidenciando as feridas abertas em ambas as pernas, e Jongin aparentemente ileso. Posaram para a foto desse jeito, um ao lado do outro, como sempre foi. 

Dos melhores cinco aspirantes, aos melhores competidores do país.

Antes que Chanyeol surtasse, os demais membros do Centro de Treinamento de Ashwood os encaminharam para receber atendimento médico. Ficaram durante horas ali, com médicos, enfermeiros e auxiliares em cima de si. Comeram, tomaram banho, vestiram os novos uniformes e até receberam uma visita do Comandante, que não deveria ter acesso a eles ainda. 

Quando toda a burocracia acabou e foram liberados, era fim de tarde e, à medida que a lua subia no céu, a cidade ficava mais barulhenta. Como o Festival Syn era sediado no vilarejo atualmente no comando, Ashwood estava repleta de visitantes. Pessoas toda Synville transitando para lá e para cá, superlotando as ruas. 

Agora, haveria festa para todos, talvez só não para o povo de Lience. 

— Aonde você vai? — Sehun questionou ao ver Chanyeol sair de fininho do Banquete da Vitória. O braço ponteado e enfaixado escondido pela jaqueta de tecido preto e grosso do uniforme dos Guias Internos. — Pensei que ia beber com a gente. Se você não for, a Chiyo vai surtar. 

O Park não sabia de onde eles tiravam tanta energia. Porém, talvez os quatro, assim como si mesmo, estivessem extasiados demais para se acalmar no momento. 

— Eu volto daqui a pouco — declarou. — Preciso ficar sozinho. 

— Lave o rosto depois de chorar — brincou o Oh, arrependendo-se do que disse assim que fechou a boca. O Park retornou-lhe com um olhar triste, cheio de significado. Sehun pigarreou, reconhecendo a inconveniência de sua fala, e tentou amenizar a culpa que sentiu. — Eu vou dizer que você foi... em casa ou pegar algo… bem, leve o tempo que precisar. 

— Obrigado — falou baixinho. 

Chanyeol não se sentia disposto o suficiente para ir muito longe dali. Seus pés doíam, sua coluna reclamava de alguma das pancadas que levou em batalha e, para acabar de completar, estava meio grogue por causa do remédio para dor que lhe deram. Contudo, mesmo com tudo isso, fez o possível para chegar o mais longe daquele alvoroço.

Acabou dentro de um dos quartos do corredor principal do Palácio do Líder. Pediu ao empregado que o viu entrando ali que não fosse incomodado e que não dissesse a ninguém sobre sua localização. O homem assentiu. Poucos ousariam contrariar um dos guias, afinal.

O Park foi em direção à varanda e seguiu os passos que tinha planejado há pouco. Apoiou-se na grade e escorregou devagar até o chão, enfiando a cabeça entre as próprias pernas. Enfim sozinho, suspirou alto e sentiu as primeiras lágrimas mornas escorrendo por suas bochechas. 

Estava exausto, triste e desapontado consigo mesmo. Ainda que a multidão fosse capaz de reconhecer seu brilhante desenvolvimento na competição, isso agora era praticamente nada. Não podia evitar pensar no momento em que, por milésimos de segundos, sua vida dependeu de outro alguém. Era orgulhoso demais para aceitar isso; eram uma equipe há anos, os cinco treinando juntos e se salvando em prol de um bem maior, mas desconhecia a sensação de ser a pessoa que precisava de ajuda. 

Para tudo, há uma primeira vez.

Também chorou pela morte de seus inimigos. Eram jovens, sagazes e espertos, que só fraquejaram no último instante. Os competidores de Lience mereciam a vitória tanto quanto os de Ashwood; a última prova contou com muita sorte, além do preparo de toda uma vida. Não era a primeira vez que presenciava uma morte, muito menos a que matava. Participou do Festival Syn quando tinha só dezenove anos. Mesmo assim, aquilo nunca lhe pareceu normal. Era só a realidade que foi ensinado a aceitar.

O choro se intensificou contra sua vontade, os soluços vindo com toda a força, fazendo-o perder o fôlego. As piores cenas que viveu nos últimos dias voltaram à sua mente com tudo. Doía tanto! O alívio de segurar o troféu em mãos jamais tornaria suas próximas noites mais fáceis. Naquele momento, teve a certeza de que, mesmo que se deitasse na cama mais confortável do mundo, acabaria com os olhos bem abertos durante as madrugadas. 

Essa era a parte ruim de ser bom no que fazia. 

Passou tanto tempo ali que tudo escureceu, a noite se instalando e a solidão se tornando mais intensa. Queria ao menos um abraço de seu pai ou escutar as lamentações preocupadas de sua mãe. Queria sua irmãzinha, que pularia em seu colo, esquecendo de todos os seus machucados, e diria o quanto estava orgulhosa, nova demais para entender a situação por completo. 

Mas não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos de ninguém. Não ainda. Sabia que, em instantes, precisaria fingir estar bem. Era hora de comemorar com seus amigos. Faria isso com suas facetas covardes, talvez o álcool facilitasse um pouco. Evitaria a multidão como evitaria olhar para a própria face refletida em um espelho.

Reconhecia muito bem seu ser quebrado. Um ser dividido em dezenas de partes que só o tempo seria capaz de juntar. 

— Eu sei que você tá aí. — O Park assustou-se quando ouviu a voz, cujo dono infelizmente conhecia muito bem. — Chorar escondido é bem a sua cara, _Yeollie_. 

— Vai se fuder, Jongin — xingou, levantando-se um pouco mais rápido do que sua atual condição física permitia. A tontura o fez se apoiar na grade e fechar um pouco os olhos. Quando se recuperou, limpou os vestígios de lágrimas com as costas das mãos e fungou alto, aceitando o fato do outro tê-lo visto daquele jeito.

— Como está se sentindo? — A pergunta não combinava com a relação que nutriam no presente. Talvez condizesse com o passado, antes de se declararem inimigos, porém, com certeza, não fazia sentido agora. Era vaga demais. 

Chanyeol franziu o cenho. Não ia responder de jeito nenhum. Olhou para o Kim, que se aproximava, e enrijeceu o maxilar. A raiva que tinha dele acendendo rápido. Logo, declarou: 

— Se vai se gabar sobre — pausou, processando as palavras a seguir, difíceis de dizer — ter me salvado, pode sumir da minha frente.

— Eu só vim porque Chiyo insistiu que eu te procurasse — afirmou. _Droga_ , Sehun nunca conseguia driblar a mulher! 

Jongin tinha um maldito sorriso divertido nos lábios, cujos cantos estavam um pouquinho avermelhados de dois socos que levou na batalha. No olhar, carregava um mistério, intenções que o Park não sabia do que se tratavam. Seria desdém?

— Diz pra ela que eu desço já. 

— Não vou dizer nada, diga você. 

Insuportável, Jongin era insuportável. 

— E? Vai ficar parado aí me olhando? — Chanyeol só queria que ele saísse dali. Queria ficar sozinho de novo, terminar de colocar para fora todos os sentimentos ruins que guardou porque precisava se manter firme e forte na competição. Precisava extravasar.

— Vou — concluiu, dando mais um passo à frente. 

À luz da lua, o Park viu os olhos fixos nos seus. Era impossível não lembrar do que já tinham feito quando tão próximos e a sós. De brigas feias até beijos escondidos… já tinham tentado tudo. Porém, fazia muito tempo que um momento desses o rendera boas memórias. Chanyeol não achava serem capazes de fazer aquilo outra vez. Acreditava fielmente que distância era o único antídoto para o veneno que era Jongin em sua vida.

No fundo, sabia que ele não lhe era mal algum; veneno era não conseguir lidar com tudo que sentia. Matava-se aos poucos e, praticamente, sozinho. Jongin não era culpado de nada, por mais que Chanyeol fingisse muito bem que sim — para calar seus pensamentos turbulentos. 

O Kim representava a união de todos os seus medos, de tudo que não era e ansiava ser. A pessoa mais talentosa e inteligente que já conheceu. A mais alegre, popular e divertida. Inconsequente na medida certa. Era pura coragem, sempre foi. Enfrentava qualquer situação sem se abalar, nunca foi um adolescente confuso, incapaz de reconhecer os próprios sentimentos. Na verdade, ele foi um adolescente destemido, muito bem entendido de si. 

Agora, era um homem assim também. 

— O que você quer comigo? — Chanyeol perguntou, em um vacilo de vulnerabilidade.

Jongin ponderou. Piscou os olhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ao contrário do que transparecia sua expressão, anunciou: 

— Absolutamente _nada_.

O Park sentiu o coração doer. Suas mãos gelaram. Ódio, puro ódio. Achava que esse era o único sentimento que conhecia verdadeiramente, porque era o que transbordava de si quando olhava dentro daqueles olhos. Jongin lhe tirava dos eixos, toda sua paciência se esvaindo tão rápido que parecia nunca ter existido. 

Aquilo entre eles dois… sempre foi raiva, sempre iria ser. O rancor sendo a cereja do bolo. Era nisso que Chanyeol acreditava fielmente. 

Por sua vez, Jongin enxergava as coisas com outra perspectiva. 

— Você não vai sair? — O Park quase gritou, fechando as mãos em punho. — É sério, Kim Jongin, sai daqui! — Engoliu seco, a vontade de chorar voltando com tudo. Eu só preciso ficar sozinho. — Você pode me provocar em qualquer outra hora… e a gente vai brigar como sempre, mas… — Seus olhos marejaram e a ponta do nariz ficou vermelha. _Droga_. — De verdade, e-eu só… 

Então, chorou. 

Nunca se orgulharia disso, mas chorou na frente dele. Chorou feito criança recém-nascida. Alto, o desespero evidente. Fechou os olhos para não precisar estudar que tipo de expressão o Kim estava fazendo ao vê-lo assim; a respiração descontrolada, o peito subindo e descendo, os soluços recorrentes. 

Chanyeol perdeu a calma e a atitude. Perdeu a pose de durão que gostaria de manter para sempre quando na presença de Jongin. 

E, quando achou que não poderia piorar, foi envolto por um abraço forte. 

— Eu te entendo, Yeol — disse Jongin, soando nostálgico. Apertando os braços ao redor do corpo alheio e respirou fundo. — Eu te entendo — repetiu, alisando o meio das costas do Park. 

Se alguém os olhasse de longe naquele momento, talvez fosse nítido que estavam igualmente quebrados depois de passar tempo demais fingindo que não se importavam um com o outro. Vistos assim, carentes e cansados, dois dos melhores Guias de Ashwood não passavam de pessoas assustadas. 

Duas pessoas, dois homens feitos, amigos ainda que negassem, que precisavam um do outro. Por isso, talvez, só talvez, valesse a pena esquecer de todas as desavenças, ainda que só por uma noite.

**Sete anos atrás**

**Ano 2193**

O comandante não simpatizava com as farpas que Jongin e Chanyeol trocavam em todos os treinamentos. Seus dois melhores aspirantes eram adolescentes mimados quando, como naquele dia, faziam do treino um momento para manter as brigas sem sentido. A competição entre eles até seria saudável se não atrapalhasse o desenvolvimento do restante do pessoal. O mundo não girava ao redor do Park, muito menos do Kim, era fato, mas eles não pareciam cientes disso. 

Estavam indo longe demais. E, pior, começou de repente: num dia eram unha e carne, noutro passaram a inventar motivos para trocar murros.

O comandante interferia sempre que possível.

— Vocês dois! — gritou, finalmente recebendo a atenção que precisava de todos os aspirantes, que se amontoaram para acompanhar a briga da vez. Os garotos se emaranhavam ferozmente, feito dois ursos famintos, machucando um ao outro sem motivo aparente algum. — Castigo número _dez_! 

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, finalmente indo puxar Chanyeol de cima do Kim.

— _Dez_? — Alguém quis confirmar.

— Castigo número _dez_! — repetiu o comandante, gritando mais alto, as veias sobressalentes em seu pescoço a ponto de estourar. Sehun riu quietinho do rosto vermelho de raiva do superior. — Agora! 

No Campo de Treinamento de Ashwood, havia dez níveis de castigos para aqueles que infringissem as regras. Quanto maior o número, mais severa a punição, e nenhum dos aspirantes tinha feito mirabolâncias suficientes para conquistar o último nível. Era privilégio da dupla dinâmica.

Jongin levantou, cambaleando. Tinha apanhado feio, porque fora o Park quem deu o primeiro golpe, bem na boca do seu estômago, dando-lhe uma boa vantagem. Naquele momento, ao encarar o comandante, soube que precisaria de todos os itens do kit de primeiros socorros. 

— Descansem em paz — murmurou Sehun, já com pena de ambos. Nem seus amigos eram capazes de explicar a razão da raiva repentina que os dois passaram a nutrir um pelo outro. 

Não demorou para que os vinte e um aspirantes se organizassem para formar um corredor, como bem tinham ensaiado nos primeiros dias de treinamento — quando praticaram as regras até de trás pra frente e aprenderam tudo sobre cada punição válida. 

Chanyeol e Jongin tinham que fazer uma única coisa: ficar parados enquanto, um por um, seus colegas os golpeavam. 

— Quem pegar leve, vai ser o próximo — advertiu o comandante. 

Chiyo deu um soco tão bem dado na cara de Jongin que o fez ver estrelas e xingou-o depois. Eram irmãos, tinham todos os motivos possíveis para querer se estapearem. O contrário aconteceu quando ela se virou para o Park, dando um chute moderado na perna direita, onde sabia que o amigo era resistente. 

— Desculpa — pediu o Oh antes de dar uma cotovelada no peitoral dos dois. 

O castigo acabou com Chanyeol e Jongin cuspindo sangue e caxingando. Depois, foram encaminhados para a mesma enfermaria, as macas lado a lado fazendo-os assistir um ao outro recebendo cuidados. 

O comandante tinha agido corretamente. A medida fez com que, em certo momento, eles sequer mais lembrassem o motivo pelo qual estavam discutindo com os punhos. Quinze anos de idade e corpos cheios de hematoma. Dias e mais dias ouvindo sermões dos pais. Tornaram-se a piada mais engraçada entre os aspirantes. O castigo dez deu dias de paz ao Centro de Treinamento.

Jongin e Chanyeol, quando mais jovens, não eram muito capazes de trabalhar em equipe, óbvio. Porém, realizaram um grande feito juntos: a criação do castigo onze. Era simplesmente impossível discipliná-los e igualmente impossível negar a competência que demonstravam quando estavam a uma distância razoável. Eram prodígios, os aspirantes mais habilidosos, sempre no topo do ranking. O nome do Kim ao lado do número um e o do Park logo abaixo, intactos nestas posições desde o início, seguidos por Sehun, Chiyo e Baekhyun, que viviam perdendo e recuperando suas colocações. 

Era domingo e estavam cumprindo o número doze pela primeira vez. Foram deixados sozinhos na montanha, antes do nascer do sol, amarrados juntos e vendados, sem fazer a mínima ideia de onde se encontravam exatamente. Segundo as regras, para não perderem pontos no ranking mensal, deveriam voltar ao centro do vilarejo e encontrar o comandante no Centro de Treinamento antes do anoitecer. 

— Trouxe a gilete? — Chanyeol perguntou, passados bons minutos que estavam sozinhos. 

Eram inimigos, não burros. Tinham arquitetado alguns planos para se livrar daquela e, se não colaborassem, seriam punidos perdendo seus tão sofridos pontos.

Jongin assentiu com um murmúrio. Logo, o Park levou seus dedos até as costas alheias e tateou até sentir o volume da gilete, grudada ali com uma fita. Várias tentativas depois, conseguiu cortar a corda que os unia. 

— Essa foi fácil — vangloriou-se o Kim, pegando as cordas para caso precisassem e enrolando a gilete novamente na fita, guardando-a no bolso da calça. 

— O que não vai ser fácil vai ser chegar vivo com o tanto de cobra que tem aqui. — Chanyeol tinha pavor de cobras. Só de imaginar encontrar uma era capaz de enlouquecer. 

Os dois garotos começaram a andar, julgando mal a dificuldade do castigo. O caminho de volta seria fácil se estivessem preparados. Fazia um frio surreal e estavam trajados apenas com calças e blusas de tecido fino. Tinham sede e não havia um laguinho sequer ao redor, apenas lama. Fora isso, a última refeição de ambos tinha sido na noite anterior. 

Duas horas depois, estavam exaustos e, no momento em que Jongin pediu que parassem um pouco, eles sentaram, encostados em uma árvore no tronco de uma árvore imensa. Chanyeol, medroso que só ele, tomava um susto a cada novo barulho dos animais.

— Você deveria relaxar — murmurou o Kim, observando a cena engraçada.

— Eu deveria era te dar um murro. — As palavras não soaram rudes, porque o Park disse em um tom neutro, como se achasse uma boa ideia partir para cima de Jongin, mas não agora. — É por sua culpa que estamos aqui. 

— Tudo isso... — Começou a dizer e pausou, virando o rosto para encarar o outro. — _Tudo_ — evidenciou. — É culpa sua. Até agora eu não sei o que fiz de errado além de…

— Cala a boca — mandou. 

— Eu não te entendo, Yeol — declarou, balançando negativamente a cabeça. — Eu não te entendo — sibilou.

A conversa encerrou ali. Em silêncio, minutos depois, acordaram em seguir caminho. Chegando ao centro de Ashwood, foram diretamente para o Centro de Treinamento. Ignoraram as perguntas que Sehun, Baekhyun e Chiyo fizeram assim que os avistaram. Depois que encontraram o comandante, os dois de cabeça baixa e o superior aos gritos, voltaram para o dormitório.

O castigo onze também exigia que, pelos próximos quinze dias, eles fizessem tudo juntos. As refeições, os treinamentos físicos e os estudos teóricos. Tudo. E precisavam ser excelentes para manter suas posições no ranking; o treinamento para se tornarem Guias Internos não era brincadeira. Aquele era o sonho de ambos e, como a teimosia os levou a ser alvo das punições mais rígidas, precisavam ser uma boa dupla. A melhor. 

Assim, ainda muito jovens, Chanyeol e Jongin aprenderam que, do portão do Centro de Treinamento para dentro, suas desavenças pessoais pouco importavam. 

O castigo onze, na verdade, nunca acabou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como coloquei nas notas iniciais, nesse capítulo a parte chave do plot não aparece logo de cara.   
> Ainda assim, espero que tenham gostado!  
> Se alguma parte tiver ficado confusa, perdão. Estou à disposição para responder todas as dúvidas, caso hajam hehe 
> 
> Parker, o seu presentinho ainda está em andamento... Me desculpe! 0  
> Logo eu apareço aqui com o capítulo dois, ok?
> 
> Beijos!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que não tenha sido confuso de entender o começo. Tentei resumir direitinho meu RPG antigão e incompleto pra colocar as explicações da melhor forma possível. Ah, gostaria de pontuar que esse Chankai é tudo pra mim, de verdade. 
> 
> Agradeço imensamente a leitura!  
> Alguém querendo o próximo capítulo?


End file.
